1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic thin film transistor substrate having a flat structure, and a method of manufacturing the organic thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small and light flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), etc. The flat panel display device includes a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer disposed between the electrodes. The electro-optical active layer includes a liquid crystal layer in the LCD device and an organic light-emitting layer in the OLED device.
One of the electric field generating electrodes is connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal which the electro-optical active layer converts into an optical signal, thereby to display desired images.
In the flat panel display device, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching element. The flat panel display device includes a gate line that supplies a gate-driving signal for controlling the TFT and a data line that supplies a pixel voltage signal to a pixel electrode.
A conventional organic TFT that has source and drain electrodes formed on a gate insulation layer tends to experience changes in the properties of an organic semiconductor layer formed on the source and drain electrodes due to the difference in height of the source and drain electrodes.